1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept generally relates to providing a processor module, a micro-server, and a method of using the processor module, and more particularly, to providing a processor module that enables a plurality of different types of processor modules to be used mixed with one another in a server system, the server system, and a method of using the processor module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent advancements in high-speed Internet and Intranet technologies have resulted in new developments in server technologies to process large amounts of data at high speeds. As a result, a rack-mount cluster server technology has been developed. However, a rack-mount cluster server has a large volume and a large amount of power consumption, and an extension of a system is limited by connections of processor modules to one another through a cable.
A processor module refers to a server that is developed to solve the above-described problem, i.e., a thin modularized extension server that is inserted into a body of a micro-server system to operate without horizontally piling a rack server, such as a rack-mount server. In an instance where a large number of servers are inserted and installed in a narrow space, the processor module is also referred to as a high-density server, includes core elements of a server such as one or more central processing units (CPUs), a memory unit, an operating system (OS), etc., and is supported by power, inputs and outputs, a subordinate device, and various types of control functions from the body to operate as the server.
However, a conventional interface is designed to use only same types of processor modules, i.e., only processor modules in which the same types of CPUs are installed, which are installed in one micro-server. Therefore, an additional micro-server is to be installed to use processor modules in which different types of CPUs are installed.